1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface wave directional detection system and method, and more particularly relates to a surface wave directional detection system and method for determining the direction in one or two dimensions which an electromagnetic wave within a known range of frequencies is propagating along a metal surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that electromagnetic waves will propagate along an open metallic surface. If the surface is coated with a dielectric material or if the surface is corrugated, the electromagnetic wave energy is confined to the vicinity of the surface. More particularly, when the metallic surface is coated with a dielectric material or is corrugated, very little of the electromagnetic energy of the wave is radiated away from the surface as the wave propagates thereon. Such electromagnetic waves may be initiated upon a metallic surface by specially designed launchers. They also may be launched by electromagnetic waves emanating from a remote source which arrive incident upon the metallic surface. In some applications, it is required to determine the direction of these electromagnetic surface waves.